


Quickies

by eroica_erotica



Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble Collection, F/M, Knives, M/M, Mild Blood, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eroica_erotica/pseuds/eroica_erotica
Summary: A collection of 500 word drabbles of quickies - also known as a brief act or instance of having sex according to the dictionary.Tags and relationships will be added the chapters are posted.
Relationships: Crane/Kai (Kung Fu Panda), Crane/Viper (Kung Fu Panda)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	1. Crane/Kai - knives

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do a drabble collection because I like writing short things, they're fun ;), and sometimes I can't draw the porn out for long enough for an entire one shot haha. 
> 
> I'm trying to keep them at a max of 500 words, though this one is something like 520... oops 
> 
> This is human AU if you didn't check the tags!

Kai’s jade green blade glimmered in the dim light peeking through the gaps in the dungy building they were taking shelter in. The rain outside had faltered, but neither of them left due to the odd feeling of unity, where they weren’t enemies for a select moment. Crane watched on from where he sat on the ground, leaning against the wall with tiredness. The sight of the blade, so sharp and beautiful, was making him twitch. He never fought with knives, he didn’t enjoy seeing blood splatter from his enemies and seeing the red stain the ground. Though Kai’s knives were different. 

In a previous scuffle a few months before, Crane had been nicked in the side of his ribs, leaving a faint scar behind. Of course it was painful, his ribs were sensitive, but the pain was almost… _pleasurable,_ a relief from the recent stress he’d felt under the tuition of a strict kung fu master. 

Kai sharpened the blade with a large whetstone. “Shouldn’t you be getting back to your team?” He grunted. 

Crane paused, transfixed by the sight. “Yes I - I guess I should.” He said once he regained his senses. 

“Why haven’t you left yet?” He fixed Crane with a stare, absentmindedly scraping the tip of the blade over his finger. 

Crane decided that he didn’t really care what Kai thought of him, so he crawled over in an almost sleepy state. “I’ve been a bit stressed lately.” He muttered, and reached out to touch the knife just as Kai did. Though his skin was softer, and a bead of blood appeared. “I like your knife.” He whispered, eyes still focused on his blood. 

Kai growled. “I’ve heard the rumours, everyone has,” He tipped Crane’s chin up with the knife. “and I can guess why you’re still here.” 

Crane simply blinked, feeling a stirring in his lower abdomen. He wrapped his hand around Kai’s wrist. The size difference was crazy. Kai was such a large man, even taller than himself, while Crane was built willowy and slim. This was something he never knew he’d find attractive. 

“Little Birdie,” Kai said as he felt the side of Crane’s ribs, where the knife got him last. Crane had to raise his eyebrows at the nickname given to him by some random villagers. He wasn’t _little,_ and cranes were lovely creatures, so why _birdie_ was what they went with was beyond him. “Did you enjoy it when I gave you that scar?” His large hand creeped under Crane’s jiaoling and smoothed over the rough skin. 

Crane sighed and moved closer to Kai, a masculine presence he wanted to sink into. 

“You _did_ enjoy it didn’t you?” Kai gasped softly, bringing his mouth to the side of Crane’s neck and breathing him in. “I could see it on your face.” 

In one swift movement, Crane wrapped his legs around Kai’s waist, using his hand as leverage. And oh he was _so_ muscular, so sturdy… and already hard. He dragged his face across the jade, feeling a relieving sting on his cheek and already the blood dripped down his jaw. 

“Alright,” He breathed, grinding his hips into Kai’s, drawing a low moan from him. “let’s make this quick.” 

It was quick, and if Crane limped home then it was nobody’s business. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is such a rarepair that there wasn't even a Crane/Kai tag! This is my guilty pleasure ship, and I'm making it my mission to drag it out of the rarepair realm ;). 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! I've been wanting to do something with mild knife play for a while now, and this was my first venture into something slightly kinky. Let me know if you enjoyed and any other ships/situations/AUs you'd like me to write for!


	2. Viper/Crane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little longer than 500 words... but I hadn't written in so long so it felt right! :)

“If anyone sees us… I’ll kill you then myself.” 

“Oh shut up, there’s no covering your track record.” 

He nipped her ear lobe, hard. 

“Move an inch and you won’t be coming tonight.” He whispered. 

Viper’s legs tightened around his waist. “You’d - you’d never -” She gasped out, ear stinging from the dull pain of his teeth. 

The wall she was being held up against rubbed on her spine at their erratic movement. The position bothered her at first, but after years of doing this, she came to enjoy it. 

Crane thrusted inside her even harder at her comment, hitting her at exactly the spot she needed. She grappled for his neck, finding a way to get him back for his threat. Leaning forward, she took his skin in her mouth and bit him hard enough to leave a mark, knowing her sharp teeth would hurt. 

She was hot, so hot and droplets of sweat littered her body. It was as if the air was suffocating her in waves of pleasure. And her clothes needed to leave.  _ Now.  _ Nevermind that this was almost a public place, nevermind that anyone could walk around the corner and see her in this state, nevermind that Crane’s hands were already wandering all over. She needed to be close to him, feel his skin on hers and the warmth he could provide. 

One of his hands suddenly felt the soft skin on the underside of her thighs, surprisingly intimate even though they were connected in every way possible. 

“ _ Oh! _ ” She stuttered at his touch, and he stifled her exclamation with his mouth on hers. 

Their kisses were always so overwhelming. They didn’t kiss often, they weren’t a couple who greeted each other with a good morning peck. They didn’t even have a label, they were simply two friends, who occasionally crept away to have mind-blowing sex. It was usually fast, since it wasn’t in either of their best wishes to get caught. But it still hurt to walk the next morning, and Viper could see faint traces of the bruises she left on his skin. 

Her fingernails scratched down his muscled back as he groaned deep inside her. Viper had to admit that he  _ was  _ very nice to look at, and even better to feel against her. Though lithe, he was toned under the loose robes they wore, and she was lucky enough to see that when he trained. Something tightened in her abdomen at the thought and she felt down the plane of his stomach. 

He took a sharp intake of breath and she caught a flash of a bashful grin. Even in his most animalistic, he was still demure. 

The hand stroking her behind made its way to her inner thigh, where he was rhythmically thrusting in and out, and found her clit. Crane was a generous lover, he gave her pleasure in the ways he knew she liked. Rubbing and stimulating her, everything tightened in her lower abdomen and suddenly something snapped inside her and she came with a high moan into his shoulder. 

“Oh  _ oh -! _ ” 

“Shush -” He growled into her neck, and haltered to a stop with his movements. “Someone might hear you -  _ ah  _ -” 

She’d moved her hips to meet his, hitting them together enough to hurt. A growl came from him and he thrust harder than he had before, with a sudden urgency to his movements. She could feel him getting closer, and he swore under his breath with each one. His hips stuttered suddenly and buried deep inside her he came with a loud groan. 

“ _ Fuck! - ah!”  _

She stifled his exclamation by putting a hand over his mouth with a small smile. The feeling of him spilling inside her was magnificent and she sighed heavily, basking in the momentary bliss. As the aftermath poured over them, the rise and fall of their chests slowed down until Viper spoke. 

“As I said, your track record -” She took a breath in between, grinning sneakily at him. “Is the worst out of us all…  _ little birdie.”  _

Crane rolled his eyes in the most endearing way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God this one just kept growing... 
> 
> I realise that I didn't provide much context for it either - if you didn't pick up on the clues then just imagine they're in some sort of semi-public place haha.

**Author's Note:**

> This is such a rarepair that there wasn't even a Crane/Kai tag! This is my guilty pleasure ship, and I'm making it my mission to drag it out of the rarepair realm ;). 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! I've been wanting to do something with mild knife play for a while now, and this was my first venture into something slightly kinky. Let me know if you enjoyed and any other ships/situations/AUs you'd like me to write for!


End file.
